Mobile telephones are often calibrated in the factory (during factory test mode, “FTM”) before being sent to customers. The calibration involves having a calibration application send calibration instructions to the phone. The phone then executes the requested calibrations according to the received calibration instructions. At least some calibration instructions, when executed, provide calibration results, which the phone may then provide to the calibration application.
Current calibration schemes involve sending the phone multiple sets of calibration instructions, one at a time, using multiple data packets. Additionally, each of the calibration instructions is set to be carried out for a fixed duration of time, regardless of the length of time actually required for the given calibration instruction. The fixed duration is often longer than necessary, because the length of the fixed duration is set so as to accommodate the longest possible calibration duration. Thus, calibration time is longer than necessary, due to the overhead in sending each instruction sent in a different packet and due to the fixed time duration of each of the instructions.